1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a dust cover thereof, more particularly to an electronic device having an expansion card slot and a dust cover thereof.
2. Related Art
As time goes on, in order to save materials and be portable, electronic devices are developing to be lighter, thinner, and smaller in size and weight. Besides, users have a strong demand for more functions of the electronic devices. Therefore, electronic device providers utilize expansion components so that electronic components have expanded functions.
In addition, some functions of the electronic device need assistance from other industries to work. For example, when communication need to be performed on an electronic device, communication associated industries need to have related communication function worked. Some industries provide expansion units vice versa. With expansion unit installed on the electronic device, electronic device perform functions variously.
However, the button design and design of expansion components in the electronic device usually occupy internal space of the electronic device, which make the goal of lighter and thinner design of the electronic device difficult to reach.